This application is based on Patent Application No. 2001-081642 filed Mar. 21, 2001 in Japan, the content of which is incorporated hereinto by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer for printing on a printing medium by using an inkjet head for ejecting ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent spread of digital cameras has resulted in increasing needs for printing photographed images without the intervention of a personal computer. Known apparatus formed by integrating a camera and a printer include Polaroid(copyright) cameras.
One possible approach to achieve functions similar to those of such Polaroid cameras with a digital camera is to configure a printer-built-in camera by integrating a digital camera for photographing an image with a printer for printing the photographed image. With such a printer-built-in camera, a photographed image can be printed any time without using any other apparatus.
In the case of a printer which must be compact and light-weight, e.g., a printer integrated with a digital camera, a printer consumable container for containing printing media, ink and so on as printer consumable supplies is used. The size of the printer may be increased when the printer consumable container is always attached, and it is therefore desirable to attach the container to the printer as occasions demand. When such a container is used, the container may be removed except during a printing operation to improve the operability of the printer or the camera.
On that account, an object of the present invention is to provide a printer capable of achieving down sizing and enhancing weight saving thereof.
In an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printer utilizing an inkjet recording head ejecting ink and for performing printing by scanning the inkjet recording head on a printing medium, the printer comprising:
an ink supply member which is provided so as to face an end of a scanning area of the inkjet recording head and which defines the end of an ink supply passage to the inkjet recording head, the ink supply member being connected to a reserving portion provided inside the inkjet recording head when the inkjet recording head is located at the end of the scanning area; and
a suction member which is provided so as to face an end of the scanning area of the inkjet recording head and which defines a leading end of a suction passage exerting a suction force for introducing ink into the reserving portion from the ink supply member, the suction member being connected to the reserving portion when the inkjet recording head is located at the end of the scanning area,
wherein the ink supply member and the suction member are provided such that one of the connection between the reserving portion and the ink supply member and the connection between the reserving portion and the suction member is started prior to the other as a result of a movement of the inkjet recording head toward the end of the scanning area.
Here, the ink supply member may have a joint allowing a hollow needle provided at the reserving portion to be stuck therein and the sticking of the hollow needle into the joint may be started prior to the connection between the reserving portion and the suction member.
The movement of the inkjet recording head toward the end of the scanning area may take place with a period for an approach run in the scanning area provided.
In addition to a driving force of a driving source for performing the scanning, a driving force of another driving source may be transmitted in withdrawing the inkjet recording head from the end toward the scanning area.
Further, a pump for performing ink transport operations associated with the inkjet recording head including the introduction of ink into the reserving portion by the action of the suction force and a driving source for driving the pump may be included, and a driving force of the driving source may be transmitted at the time of the withdrawal.
A container of consumable supplies for a printer containing consumable supplies used in performing printing with the inkjet recording head may be attachable.
The container may have an ink containing portion for containing ink to be replenished in the reserving portion.
The above and other objects, effects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.